


[Podfic] Detox

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: They couldn't run on stimulants and adrenaline forever.





	[Podfic] Detox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Detox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234978) by [Jane St Clair (3jane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jane/pseuds/Jane%20St%20Clair). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2008.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/detox.zip)**

22:32

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
